Definisi Ketampanan
by dhiya chan
Summary: 'Apa sih yang membuatnya begitu banyak dikagumi semua wanita! Dia tidak tampan! Wajahnya bahkan seperti personil boyband homo' Terinspirasi dari Cowo ganteng yg populer di dunia maya /SN/Drabble Spec. Ukky Chan


**...**

Menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang menyandarkan punggung pada permukaan rak berisi puluhan buku-buku, berjalan mengendap-ngendap nampak tak ingin diketahui oleh seseorang yang sedang ia intai dari balik rak buku. Walau menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa mahasiswi dan mahasiswa yang melintas untuk mengambil buku, sapphire pemuda itu tetap memicing tajam. Menyirat manifestasi teramat dalam, sangat disosiatif.

_'Laki-laki paling tampan dikampus? Kheh! Jangan bercanda!'_ Mengerling tajam dari balik rak-rak tinggi berisi ribuan buku-buku, pemuda itu tak sungkan memandang benci. Terprovokasi akan presfektifnya tersendiri terhadap sosok yang dia tatap. _'Aku jauh lebih tampan!'_ Mendengus kasar mendeskripsikan afeksinya melalui mimik wajah, pemuda itu kian mengepulkan kebencian yang bersarang. _'Tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_

Menatap intens sosok tersebut kognitif lelaki pirang itu terus berprogres, mencari-cari cara untuk melenyapkan ketenaran pria yang telah merebut perhatian wanita idamannya. Alih-alih seolah setan sedang berbisik ditelinganya, pemuda berkulit coklat itu berinisiatif untuk mencari aib tercela si lelaki agar menuai respon negatif, lekas terisolir dari para mahasiswi khususnya untuk si pujaan hati dengan memilih alternatif signifikan dari barang-barang canggih yang ia bawa. Senyum iblis seketika terkembang, berhasil memadukan determinan kecerdikan dan kelicikannya hingga mendapat suatu ide luar biasa— seratus persen bisa menuai kanalisasi yang mendorong sikap kontra para mahasiswi.

_'Kau akan tamat!'_ Si pemuda mengacungkan ponsel berfitur touchscreen, menekan icon kamera pada taskbar menu mefokuskan lensa kamera kearah sosok itu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu merasa aktualisasi idenya begitu brilian. Kenapa tidak dari hari-hari lalu dia memanfaatkan program IT yang sedang berkembang dizaman modern ini guna menyingkirkan laki-laki itu, apalagi kalau bukan menggunakan media sosial?!

Bila hari ini si pemuda beruntung. Pasti dia akan mendapatkan aib tercela dari lelaki itu, minimal paling tidak dia bisa mendapat aktivitas yang tak mungkin bisa dilihat khalayak ramai. Mungkin _ngupil_, menumpuk permen karet berkas dibawah permukaan meja, atau hal-hal lain sebagainya sudah cukup menjadi bukti otentik bagi si pemuda untuk memuluskan rencana bejatnya. Tinggal mengambil foto dengan timming yang pas lalu membuatkan akun palsu untuk sekedar memposting foto menjijikan si pria agar terekspos luas, pemuda itu yakin dia bisa mendapatkan kembali perhatian gadis yang ia puja. Sembilan puluh persen wanita akan kehilangan hasrat pada laki-laki yang mereka kagumi bila merasa _ilffeel_ dan dia akan memanfaatkan hasil analisa para pelajar oxford tersebut pada objek yang ia benci sekarang.

_'Hahahaha!'_

Pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut tertawa dalam batin, selaras dengan ekspresi wajah yang ikut tertawa tetapi tanpa suara. Membuat para mahasiswi dan mahasiswa saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap bingung si pemuda. Ahh, jangan salahkan bila mereka berdalih pemuda pirang itu memiliki riwayat gangguan otak sebab ekspresi yang dia buat sudah mencerminkan stigma miring akan kepribadiannya. Lagipula dalam keadaan 'normal', orang waras mana yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi dipojok rak buku sembari tertawa tanpa suara memandangi ponselnya? Parahnya predisposisi yang dia tampilkan disertai neurosa seperti mengalami kejang-kejang karena epilepsi.

Satu kata dibatin para siswa yang melihatnya. _'Menakutkan.'_

"Aku rasa dia tertekan menghadapi ujian minggu ini. Kasihan..." Salah serorang mahasiswi menatap iba, salah menginterprestasikan ekspresi si pemuda yang pada nyata menggebu-gebu ingin membalaskan dendam.

Memposisikan ibu jari bersiap-siap menekan tombol bila berhasil mengabadikan aksi tercela si pria, seorang mahasiswa yang sedang bercengkrama bersama temannya berjalan mundur kearah si pirang— sama-sama memunggungi dengan keduanya saling tak menyadari keberadaan masing-masing. Si mahasiswa tak tahu pemuda pirang berada dipojok rak buku dan begitu pula sebaliknya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tak tahu bila ada mahasiswa berada tepat dibelakangnya.

_'Kau akan mati ditangan—'_

Tabrak.

Kejadian tak pernah pemuda pirang itu terka akhirnya terjadi juga. Mahasiswa tersebut menabrak telak punggungnya hingga ibu jari si pemuda secara tak disengaja menekan tombol pada layar ponsel. Memuat potret lain yang tak pernah dia harapkan tergambar diponselnya.

_'Tidakkkkkkk!'_

Bersama dengan teriakan histeris di batin pemuda pirang, alarm pengingat telah terformat sempurna pada _smart watch_ dikenakannya berbunyi nyaring, pertanda jadwal kelas yang dia ikuti akan dimulai. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, dosen akan datang sebentar lagi. Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, untuk saat ini pupus sudah misi bejat si pemuda yang ingin mengumbar aib tercela laki-laki.

Ternyata dewi fortuna tidak lagi berpihak kepada dirinya.

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Definisi Ketampanan**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: ****Drabble, Tak sesuai EYD, ****OOC, ****BL, ****Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat, ****100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

**.**

Sepanjang seminggu terakhir menguntit pria yang notabene tertampan dikampus, Naruto tidak juga mendapatkan aksi tercela si pria. Bagaikan mencari jarum didalam tumpukan jerami, yang Naruto dapatkan selama pengintaian hanya rasa penat dan foto-foto tak _layak_ memenuhi folder ponsel. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mendesah lelah, dari segelintir foto ia dapatkan tidak ada satu pun potret yang memuat aksi tercela si pria. Lelaki bersurai raven itu seakan tidak mempunyai aktivitas lain selain menyendiri di perpusatakan, berkutat pada buku-buku tebal dan juga laptop yang terus menyala. Lupakan soal menguntit laki-laki itu pada jam pelajaran, untuk bulan ini sepengetahuan Naruto mereka tidak mengikuti kelas yang sama. Kalaupun berbuat nekat dengan membolos, mengikuti kelas saja Naruto masih mendapat nilai pas-pas'an apalagi bila dia harus membolos demi menguntit si lelaki saat jam pelajaran? Naruto yakin saat menerima hasil akhir dari ujian, nilai C dan D akan mendominasi. Syukur-syukur dia tak diberi nilai F minus hingga lolos dari pukulan maut dari wajan ibunya. Kelas cukup lenggang baru diisi beberapa mahasiswi serta mahasiswa yang sekedar duduk bersama saling bercengkrama, dan Naruto memanfaatkan hal tersebut dengan mengurai segala kekesalan dihatinya.

_'Hahh... Sia-sia.'_ Mendesah dalam batin, Naruto menumpu dagu dipermukaan meja miliknya. Menatap tak bergairah akun palsu yang telah dia buat guna mengekspos foto tercela si pria. _'Apa sih yang membuatnya begitu banyak dikagumi semua wanita?! Dia tidak tampan! Wajahnya bahkan seperti personil boyband homo!'_

Menumpu sebelah tangan didagu memicing tajam laksana detektif sedang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan, Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk mengedit foto si pria agar terlihat seperti mengupil. Senyum diwajah terkembang. _'Ide bagus!'_

Meraih ponsel berwarna putih tergeletak diatas meja, Naruto lekas membuka aplikasi edit foto paling muktahir yang pernah dia download. Walau dulu dia sempat mencibir sang sahabat yang sering numpang mengedit foto menggunakan ponselnya agar terlihat lebih tampan, Naruto tak pernah merasa begitu berterima kasih kepada Lee yang memberi refrensi aplikasi edit foto. Dengan aplikasi ini, Naruto yakin ia bisa menjatuhkan citra pria itu. Kemudian membuat sang pujaan hati kembali berpaling kepadanya. Selesai mengedit foto dalam sekejap, Naruto tiada henti mengurai senyum lebar. Merasa bangga luar biasa akan hasil editan fotonya yang begitu sempurna, meski tak dipungkiri bila dilihat secara spesifik editan yang ia torehkan begitu kentara.

_'Tidak apa-apa yang penting terlihat seperti mengupil.'_ Mengendikan bahu terlihat acuh, Naruto kembali membuka akun palsu miliknya. Bersiap memposting foto laknat tersebut keseluruh fans pemuja si pria. Saat memilah potret yang akan dia unggah dari folder album foto, pandangan Naruto tak sengaja tertuju kesalah satu foto yang menuai tragedi akibat ditabrak seorang mahasiswa. Sorot mata Naruto seketika berubah kembali menyiratkan manifestasi, begitu sinis. _'Benar-benar seperti personil boyband homo!'_

Memang foto tersebut hasil dari tragedi mengesalkan, namun tetap saja Naruto tak habis pikir mengapa foto yang diambil begitu sempurna. Baik _angle, background,_ dan pencahayaan terlihat bagus kecuali untuk **objek **itu sendiri. Naruto membuat pengecualian yang mutlak, tak mengakui hal apapun yang bersifat sempurna pada sosok bersurai raven itu. Berdecak sinis, Naruto menatap angkuh foto tersebut. "Yang penting rencana hebatku berjalan sempurna."

**'GRAP!'**

"Rencana hebat apa?"

Terperajat kaget saat seseorang mengalungkan pundaknya dari belakang, jari Naruto pun bergerak reflek tak sengaja menekan foto di ponsel yang tergenggam ditangan. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna, memandang tak percaya begitu membaca notifikasi yang terlihat dilayar ponselnya.

_Foto berhasil terunggah_.

Wajahnya membiru seketika, nyaris pingsan dikursi yang dia duduki. Naruto bahkan tak mempunyai tenaga untuk sekedar memukul kepala Suigetsu karena telah membuat foto laknat tersebut terunggah.

.

Inilah yang dia takutkan.

Inilah yang tidak dia inginkan.

Pasca foto tersebut terunggah, ketenaran pria itu seakan melampaui batas. Walau telah Naruto hapus foto tersebut berikut dengan akun palsunya, Naruto tidak pernah menyangka bila ada mahasiswi di universitas lain yang menyebar luaskan foto itu setelah melihatnya diakun palsu Naruto. Bahkan yang membuat Naruto kian meradang, lelaki itu tetap menjadi buah bibir bahkan telah menjadi pemberitaan dari beragam media elektronik karena ketampanan yang dia miliki walau telah sebulan berlalu.

_'Inikah yang dimaksud sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga?'_ Spekulatif Naruto terus berkembang, merasa miris akan situasi yang dia hadapi karena kecerobohannya. Niat hati ingin membuat Sakura berpaling, apa daya kini gadis pujaannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi mengidolakan lelaki itu sampai-sampai tak ada topik lain yang dibahas kala berkumpul.

Selalu dan selalu Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketampanannya yang membuat para gadis selalu memandang penuh puja, otak jeniusnya yang sangat encer hingga melumpuhkan hati mahasiswi bahkan dosen pengajar, dan sekarang popularitas lelaki itu bak selebriti papan atas karena foto yang tak sengaja dia unggah. Banyak sekali paradigma berkembang seantero kampus akan foto Sasuke yang _konon_ katanya penuh kharisma. Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri bila dia begitu muak, muak mendengar statement dilayangkan orang-orang terkesan mengagungkan laki-laki itu. Seperti sekarang, saat Naruto menyantap makan siang dikantin. Para gadis yang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat duduknya berada berbisik histeris, bagaimana mereka begitu memuja foto laki-laki bersurai raven mengenakan kemeja putih digelung sebatas siku sedang memandang ke layar laptop dengan earphone melekat ditelinga, disertai jemari sebelah tangan bertumpu disudut bibir.

Bila diperhatikan secara seksama memang citra yang melekat ketika memandang foto tersebut terkesan misterius, atau lebih tepatnya sosok laki-laki tampan yang misterius. Didukung pula dengan backgroud serta serta percahayaan dari jendela yang terletak dibelakang tubuh Sasuke, ditengah tumpukan buku-buku tebal dengan raut wajah datar namun memikat, Sasuke bertransformasi bak seorang pangeran dikomik-komik remaja. Atau bahasa kerennya _real anime_ dalam dunia nyata. Seperti tokoh populer dan dominan disetiap cerita komik, Sasuke mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri dari sikap acuh dan _cool_nya yang tersirat dipotret tersebut.

_'Kheh!'_ Naruto berdecih. Merasa ketenaran Sasuke disebabkan faktor keberuntungan saja bukan karena ketampanan lelaki itu, kebetulan foto yang dia ambil cukup pas. Tak terlalu kontemporer sehingga gradiasi yang tercipta memberi memberi kesan menakjubkan akan foto tersebut.

Tak tahan mendengar pemberitaan lelaki itu yang membuat telinganya panas, Naruto beranjak berdiri dari kursi menanggalkan makan siangnya. Kembali ke kelas adalah pilihan bijak, dengan begitu Naruto tidak akan menangkap suara-suara jin yang terus mengagungkan Sasuke.

_'Bagus!'_

Bermaksud ingin menghindari segala hal mengenai Sasuke, begitu memasuki kelas yang akan ia ikuti Naruto malah bertatap muka dengan pria yang paling dia benci. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bersurai raven duduk dibangku paling belakang sedang membaca buku tebal, seorang diri didalam kelas yang kosong tanpa ada seorang pun menghuni.

Mendengus kasar, Naruto tetap melangkah konstan memasuki ruang kelas menuju ke sebuah kursi terletak tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Menyebalkan!" Naruto sengaja berujar lantang memancing perhatian laki-laki berwajah tembok itu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyindir Sasuke. "Kau pasti sangat senang bukan? Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakanmu sekarang."

Mengerling sesaat, mata onyx Sasuke kembali menekuri huruf-huruf dibuku yang dia baca. Terlihat acuh, terang-terangan mengabaikan Naruto. Mendapat perlakuan tak pernah ia sangka, Naruto jelas meradang. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu digilai banyak gadis?! Kau tidak terlihat tampan! Bahkan dimataku kau seperti personil boyband homo!"

Tetap sama.

Meski Naruto mencerca, parahnya menyinggung kondisi fisik saat meluapkan kekesalannya, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. Masih asyik membaca buku memberi afeksi seolah tak terganggu akan pernyataan Naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi lelaki pirang itu, Naruto memandang tak percaya. Mendengus kasar seraya membalikan badan kembali menghadap depan.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku iri kepadamu, bukan?!" Naruto kembali berujar, tak mengurangi fibrasi suaranya. "Perlu kutekan aku sama sekali tidak iri padamu! Aku..."

Terdiam sejenak, mata sapphire Naruto bergerilya liar ingin memikirkan pembelaan diri yang realistis tanpa ada unsur yang semakin memojokannya. Pada dasarnya Naruto memang iri namun dia tak mungkin membuat harga dirinya jatuh didepan lelaki yang ia benci.

"A-Aku hanya kesal karena kau merebut perhatian gadis yang kusukai dengan mudah!" Sudut mata Naruto memicing tajam saat membalikan setengah tubuhnya memandang Sasuke. "Sementara aku? Aku butuh perjuangan panjang untuk membuat Sakura menyukaiku! Sudah banyak cara yang telah kulakukan demi membuatnya menjadi kekasihku?! Sudah banyak uang yang kukeluarkan demi menarik perhatiannya!" Terisolir akan situasi melingkupi perasaannya, Naruto tak sadar bila kini dia terkesan mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Sasuke. "Mengiriminya bunga, membeli barang-barang sebagai hadiah, mengajaknya berkencan, bahkan mencuri celana dalamnya untuk dibawa ke paranormal terkenal agar bisa kuguna-gunai juga tidak berhasil! Uang ku sudah terkuras banyak dan Sakura malah tetap menyukaimu!" Usai mengkalkulasi semua anggaran yang telah keluar, Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. Menganggap lelaki itu sebagai pelaku utama.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat— menghina. "Idiot."

Kesabaran Naruto terkikis sudah. Memicing tajam menatap lelaki mengenakan t-shirt abu-abu dipadu cardigan hitam. "Tidak salah jika kau bersikap sombong hanya karena memiliki wajah tampan dan otak yang jenius. Itu hakmu dan aku yakin kau sangat menikmati kesempurnaan yang kau miliki. Hanya saja..." Dengusan kasar lolos dibibir Naruto kemudian kembali berbalik menghadap depan. "Bila aku terlahir menjadi orang _sempurna_ melampaui mu. Aku pasti _tidak akan_ pernah bersikap angkuh, terlebih sampai-sampai memandang rendah orang lain."

'TUK!'

Suara buku tebal tertutup rapat terdengar seantero kelas, Sasuke meletakan buku yang dia baca keatas meja, menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi menatap Naruto. "Memandang rendah kau bilang?"

Kali ini sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, mencibir. "Apa kau anggap aku salah menginterpretasikan kepribadianmu?"

Sasuke terkekeh rendah, tertunduk selama sesaat namun setelahnya memandang tajam lelaki bersurai pirang itu seraya mengaitkan lengan pada sandaran kursi. "Jika kau menganggap ketampanan yang ku miliki sebagai anugerah hingga membuatku bisa menjerat banyak wanita, maka akan jabarkan satu hal atas afeksiku." Terlihat rileks, namun tak mengurai intensitas tatapan Sasuke yang kian menajam setiap detiknya. "Dibandingkan dengan lainnya, aku _lebih_ menginginkan jika ketampanan yang kumiliki bisa menjerat seseorang yang membenciku."

"Kheh!" Naruto mendengus kasar, memandang kesamping seraya menumpu pipi menggunakan tangan dengan siku menyentuh permukaan meja. "Kau terlalu tamak!"

"Naruto."

Tubuh lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut seketika menegang, tak percaya Sasuke memanggil namanya. Bukankah mereka tak mengenal satu sama lain? Bahkan terhitung dengan jari mereka bertatap muka karena mengikuti kelas yang sama. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa mengetahui namanya kalau bukan...

_'Dia telah mengetahui diriku sejak lama.'_

Membalikan badan hendak melihat lelaki yang duduk dibelakangnya, pergerakan Naruto terhenti seketika, tercenung ditempat memandang tak percaya mendapati Sasuke kini berdiri tepat disampingnya. Menempatkan kedua tangan pada permukaan meja dan sandaran kursi diduduki Naruto, Sasuke menundukan kepala, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah Naruto dalam jarak kurang dari lima senti.

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga..."

.

.

.

**The End**

Yum-yum *0*/

W bikin fic dari berita cowo china yang populer itu loh~ XDa #digeplakrame2

Ini terinspirasi dari berita berserta pict cowo terkeren n populer di tiongkok (klo g salah) yg terkenal krn dipoto diem" ma salah satu mahasiswi dikampusnya. Cowo'a emang keren n ganteng loh~, cius~ pantes terkenal abis miyip cacuke kyaaaa! #dihajar.

Diplesetin dikit, jadilah ala SN. Gomen jg klo judul'a rada g nyambung.

Happy reading (*0*)/


End file.
